Jamais!
by Mascarade
Summary: [Terminée] Par-delà une ouverture, un hologramme éclairait les lieux par sa beauté ineffable. La reine blanche était l'une de ses visions enchanteresses dont il ne se lassait jamais. Elle était là dans toute sa splendeur et lui seul pouvait s'attarder à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour la contempler. Que pouvait-il désirer de plus? M pour contenu mature. Triangle amoureux.


**Disclaimer** : Sailor Moon est la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi… Je peux pas avoir Diamant? Non? Même dans mes rêves? Zut alors!

 **Note** : Une histoire plus différente pour faire changement. Pas de viol. Pas de violence. Par contre, il y a toujours une petite touche d'érotisme. Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers!

* * *

Titre : Jamais!

(Chapitre unique)

Par-delà une ouverture, un hologramme éclairait les lieux par sa beauté ineffable. La reine blanche était l'une de ses visions enchanteresses dont il ne se lassait jamais. Elle était là dans toute sa splendeur et lui seul pouvait s'attarder à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour la contempler. C'était son privilège. Elle était là. Pratiquement réelle. Que pouvait-il désirer de plus?

Elle. Sa chevelure, ses lèvres et ce regard. Elle avait tout pour damner le plus saint des saints hommes. Il n'était plus réellement un saint depuis leur première rencontre. Comme il rêvait encore de cet instant où il avait failli. S'il n'y avait eu aucune raison à son existence, elle en était devenue le pivot central désormais. Elle avait fait de lui son esclave. Il avait voulu lui rendre la pareille.

Il soupira longuement en passant une main dans sa chevelure. Plus bas, sa bouche exprimait un ricanement amer qu'il ne put taire. Oh oui, elle méritait bien ce châtiment. Se sachant seul, il ferma les yeux un bref instant. La noirceur sous ses paupières fut vite remplacée par la déesse de la lune dans son plus simple appareil.

C'était une image qui ne le quittait plus vraiment. Elle venait même le hanter dans ses songes éveillés. Elle n'était pas réelle. Il se l'imaginait tout simplement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire…

Lentement, doucement, il dégrafa sa chemise blanche. Le tissu écarté révéla rapidement une chair parfaite qui incitait aux invitations les moins respectables. Il saisit sa coupe de vin et en renversa volontairement le contenu.

\- Mmmmm…

Le liquide violacé traça des sillons sur son torse, parcourant les lignes déjà prédéfinies de ses muscles. Il fut parcouru de délicieux spasmes que lui procurait le contact glacé de l'alcool.

Sans tarder, ses mains se joignirent à l'appel de la luxure. Il effleura ses mamelons du bout des doigts en une danse sensuelle. Ils en titillaient les pointes rosées, les pinçant tantôt avec fureur tantôt avec délicatesse avant de remonter à ses lèvres où les effluves du vin mélangé à la saveur de sa peau l'enivrait complètement.

Il goûta à ce nectar exquis qui glissait sur ses doigts. C'était délicieux. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Lentement, un soupir lui échappa. Puis, un autre. Il songea une fois de plus à sa déesse et comment elle lui apporterait tant de plaisirs mille fois supérieurs à ceux-ci. Oh oui. Il ne pouvait trouver meilleur égal. Pour l'heure, ce n'était qu'un triste semblant de divin péché.

Il grogna, insatisfait. Sa colère refaisait surface. Pour la maîtriser, bien qu'il se douta qu'elle finirait par le consumer tôt ou tard, il osa aventurer une main dans son pantalon. La douleur y était insupportable. Son membre gorgé de désir demandait grâce, le suppliant de quitter la tiédeur moite de sa cage.

N'en pouvant plus, Diamant abaissa sa fermeture éclair. Le bruit résonna dans la chambre où le silence régnait, auparavant interrompu par une respiration brute. La chair gonflée ne se fit pas prier. Son membre se dressa, impatient de connaître le répit que lui promettrait les caresses les plus perfides de son maître.

Diamant sourit, ses paupières toujours closes. Sa belle, ainsi qu'il l'imagina, venait de prendre en main son gland dur et ferme. Avec des mouvements de va et vient, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, ses doigts habiles le guidèrent vers l'extase. Il jouit. À sa voix se jumela une autre pourtant bien réelle.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Diamant entrouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la reine Sérénité devant lui. Sa chevelure voilait à peine les courbes voluptueuses de sa jeune silhouette. L'hologramme n'était plus qu'une ombre sans envergure derrière elle. Elle était redevenue le pâle reflet d'une beauté beaucoup plus éclatante et pleine de vie.

Il frémit. Depuis quand le rêve était-il devenu réalité? Qu'importe! Elle était là. Et voilà qu'elle ouvrait ses lèvres parfaites :

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

\- Tu ne sais pas? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Il sourit, devinant le trouble qui affectait la jeune femme. Après tout, il était bien le responsable de son malaise.

« Aimes-tu la vue? »

Elle avait beau se montrer timide, ses yeux azurés fixaient sans retenue son corps. Ainsi exposé, il ne lui offrait plus aucun secret à dévoiler. Il sourit, savourant le désir naissant qui rougissait ses joues.

« Approche… viens à moi. »

Diamant lui fit signe de son index qu'il recourba plusieurs fois. La jeune femme avança. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, visiblement inquiète. Elle s'assura qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls dans la pièce. Ce moment ne devait leur appartenir qu'à eux seuls.

\- Ah…!

Diamant avait agrippé son bras pour la tirer vers lui. Elle tomba contre son torse, ses jambes de part en part de ses cuisses. Diamant serrait fermement ses poignets. Il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître, surtout après toutes ces nuits de solitude. Maintenant qu'elle était venue à lui, elle ne le quitterait jamais plus… quitte à faire d'elle sa prisonnière pour l'éternité!

Il caressa sa joue, replaçant du coup une pâle mèche de cheveux à travers ses consœurs. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres bien agaçants. Diamant s'était promis de résoudre cet ennuyeux problème.

\- Comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment…

Il saisit sa nuque et l'embrassa sans retenue. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, au risque de passer pour un sauvage. Il voulait parcourir son corps, connaître ses moindres points faibles. Il n'avait cure de sa brutalité. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait assouvir ses plus bas instincts, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver!

Il mordilla ses lèvres qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Il se retira après plusieurs coups de langue vicieux. Il avait d'autres projets pour elle, aussi relâcha-t-il la pression que sa main exerçait sur ses deux poignets.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Elle lui obéit. Quel plaisir déroutant de la voir si soumise. C'était si… jouissif. Il redevenait le maître de la situation, même si sa muse ne semblait pas aussi pressée que lui. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde, à l'affût de ses moindres réactions. Aussi, avait-il la désagréable impression qu'elle jouait avec ses nerfs.

La reine Sérénité fit doucement descendre les bretelles de sa robe. Elle était visiblement inconsciente de l'impatience qui rongeait le Prince Diamant. La naissance de ses seins blancs le fit frissonner d'excitation.

« ASSEZ! »

Elle sursauta. Diamant s'empara de sa robe et en déchira le devant. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il voulait goûter à cette chair tentatrice. Une auréole rose s'offrit à lui et il la suçota immédiatement. Sérénité gémit de plaisir sous ses caresses labiales.

\- Oh oui… Maître…!

 _Maître?_ Diamant se raidit aussitôt. D'un geste brusque, il repoussa la jeune femme qui chuta au sol. Il ne fit rien pour amortir sa chute.

\- Tu n'es pas Elle…!

Il la regarda telle la larve qu'elle était à ses pieds. Il réajusta ses pantalons, en colère, alors que le visage de sa bien aimée se crispait.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous désiriez depuis longtemps?

Elle ricana. Ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte qui lui valait son prénom. D'un vert vif, ils tombaient en boucle sur sa silhouette à demie nue.

\- J'aurais dû me douter…

La supercherie était pourtant évidente, mais il avait préféré se berner d'illusions. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour s'être abandonné à ses faiblesses, mais il préférait rejeter le blâme sur le compte d'Émeraude.

Nullement effrayée par le volcan de rage qui menaçait d'éclater d'un instant à l'autre, Émeraude se hissa sur ses genoux. Elle se tint à un pan de ses pantalons pour se lover contre son maître. Elle semblait jubiler. Pour sa part, il soupira, exaspéré. Leur visage était de nouveau à la même hauteur.

\- Admettez que je fais une bien meilleure amante que cette chimère...

La baffe partie toute seule. Choquée, Émeraude recula. Sa main droite dissimulait la moitié de son visage rougie par la claque qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends?!

Il la foudroya du regard alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond. Son cœur, si elle en eut un, se serra. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« Jamais tu ne la remplaceras… »

Il disparut dans un mouvement de cape, abandonnant Émeraude derrière lui. Le silence retomba, regagnant ses droits. Une larme muette glissa le long de la joue d'Émeraude. Merde! Elle l'essuya rageusement. Si seulement Diamant lui avait porté plus d'attention. Ils auraient pu être davantage. Voire régner ensemble sur Némésis. Mais non. Il avait choisi la seule personne dans ce monde qui méritait de disparaître. Face à elle, son amour était voué à l'échec peu importe l'issue de leur combat.

Elle se leva et s'empara de la télécommande qui reposait sur le bras du fauteuil de son maître. L'hologramme la narguait de sa blancheur immaculée. Une beauté immortelle qui ne méritait pas la vie. Elle la lança au travers, l'image se brouilla avant de redevenir stable. Comme si elle pouvait lui transmettre ce message par le biais de cette apparition, elle murmura plus pour elle-même cette promesse qui la pousserait à poursuivre sa bataille :

\- Jamais il ne t'appartiendra… J'en fais le serment!

Décidée, elle quitta la pièce, prête pour l'ultime combat contre Sailor Moon.

\- **Fin** –

* * *

À bientôt pour une prochaine histoire! Merci de m'avoir lue. Ça serait bien un happy end... on verra bien ce que je peux faire!


End file.
